Feliz aniversário Ken
by Freya de Niord
Summary: Yaoi Ken vai descobrir que existem maneiras assustadoras de passar seu aniversario. e que estar com as pessoas que ama é o melhor de todos os presentes.


_**Feliz Aniversário, Ken!**_

Por Freya de Niord 

- Pode deixar, estaremos todos aí!... Sim, levarei a turma toda dessa vez...Não, não, acho que ficaremos hospedados em um hotel... Mas é muita gente!...

Ken estava ao telefone a mais ou menos uma hora. Conversava animadamente com sua mãe e nem reparava o tempo passando. Yohji assistia à televisão sentado no sofá, enquanto Aya lia um livro e Omi estava preparando o jantar. Desde que reatara com sua família Ken mantinha um contato freqüente com todos, como se fosse para compensar todo o tempo em que esteve ausente.

- Sim, sim, já falei com os rapazes... Não precisa fazer nada especial... Mãe!... Tá, prometo! – e por fim ele coloca o fone no gancho.

- Caramba Ken! Pensei que você nunca mais ia sair daí! – reclamou Yohji.

- Ah, Yotan! Você sabe como a mamãe é preocupada com os preparativos. Ela queria saber qual o prato predileto de cada um de vocês!

- A propósito Ken. – Aya falou sem levantar os olhos do livro. – A conta de telefone vence na semana que vem, espero que tenha reservado o dinheiro.

- Pode deixar.. – respondeu Ken desanimado. Desde que começara a telefonar regularmente para Kyoto, Aya o obrigara a pagar a conta de telefone todo o mês.

- Então? Vai ser no próximo final de semana? – Yohji estava ansioso para provar os doces que a mãe de Ken preparava, além do mais seria um feriado prolongado e não precisariam abrir a Koneko.

- Sim, tudo certo! Já fiz as reservas do hotel que fica bem pertinho de casa. Na verdade é mais uma pousada, de uma família muito antiga da região. Eles já foram bastante ricos mas por causa de maus investimentos e não querendo perder a casa, o transformaram em uma pequena pousada. Ah! Mamãe mandou avisar que você não poderá chegar perto dos doces.

Yohji fez uma careta. Lembrou-se da sua primeira visita à casa dos pais de Ken e de como destruíra do bolo de aniversário da irmã dele.

- O jantar está pronto! – chamou Omi da cozinha.

Finalmente chegara o final de semana prometido. Ken ficara muito ansioso toda semana. Estavam indo comemorar o seu aniversário e a sua mãe insistiu durante todo o mês para que ele fosse e levasse seus amigos. Queria muito conhecer as pessoas que partilhavam do mesmo teto do filho.

- Vamos logo! – gritou Ken batendo na porta. – Yotan! Se você não sair desse banheiro dentro de dois minutos vou tirá-lo à força!

- Já vou! –respondeu mal humorado.

Ken já havia carregado o carro de Yohji. Resolveram ir todos juntos.

Enquanto isso no outro quarto, Omi terminava de fechar sua mala enquanto Aya acabava de se aprontar. Ambos haviam acordado muito cedo e praticamente estavam prontos quando ouviram a gritaria do quarto ao lado.

- Xiiiii, já vi que vamos nos atrasar – disse Omi sentando-se na cama – Yohji nem começou a se aprontar e isso vai levar pelo menos mais uma hora.

- Por que tivemos que aceitar esse convite? – Aya falava enquanto terminava de pentear seu cabelo. – A essa hora podíamos estar viajando para algum lugar tranqüilo... – disse um pouco aborrecido com toda àquela bagunça.

- Ora Aya-kun! Vai ser muito legal conhecermos a família do Ken-kun! – Omi também estava ansioso por conhecer a todos. Ouvira muitas histórias da família Hidaka e queria ver de perto.

Aya olhou de soslaio para o chibi. Agora se lembrava do "porque" ter aceitado o convite. Ele observou que Omi ficara simplesmente encantado com as histórias que Ken contava. Como ele nunca tivera uma "família" de verdade, ficou muito contente ao receber o convite.

O chibi levantou-se da cama e colocou a mala junto com a de Aya e não percebeu quando o ruivo chegou de mansinho.

- Acho que a gente podia namorar um pouquinho – disse Aya ao abraçar o chibi pelas costas e beijando levemente sua nuca. – Nós sabemos que eles ainda vão demorar muito...

- A..a..ya!

No final todos conseguiram sair depois de uma hora. Yohji dirigia bem depressa e nem sempre cuidadosamente, para compensar o tempo em que se atrasaram, para desespero de Aya, que ficou resmungando baixinho. Depois de algum tempo avistaram a cidade. A casa dos Hidaka, apesar de ficar perto de Kyoto, localizava-se mais para o interior, um lugar bastante tranqüilo e com muito espaço verde.

- É por ali! – indicou Ken – Na próxima esquina vire à direita e logo estaremos de frente para a pousada.

Pararam em frente a uma casa bastante antiga. Desceram e foram recepcionados por uma senhora simpática.

- Ora, ora, se não é o Fofucho! Você cresceu um bocado menino! Ainda me lembro de quando jogava bola no campinho ao lado e de quantas janelas você e sua turma quebraram! Seu pai quase me fez ficar milionária! – e riu abertamente para o constrangimento do jogador.

- Não fale assim Kimiko-sama!

- FOFUCHO! – exclamou Omi. – Você nunca me contou isso! – e até Aya sorriu discretamente.

- Ora gente! Isso foi há muito tempo atrás! – disse corando fortemente.

- Vocês não querem entrar? – perguntou a sra. Kimiko – Os quartos estão prontos e devem estar querendo tomar um belo de um banho! Hiroshi! – gritou para chamar o rapaz franzino de mais ou menos 13 anos, moreno e quieto que veio apressadamente ao ouvir seu nome – Vamos, chame os outros e peguem a bagagem dos nossos hóspedes! Rápido!

- Sim senhora. – e saiu apressadamente

- Esses jovens! Na idade deles meu falecido marido já era muito mais responsável e esperto.

Como estavam em um lugar estranho pediram quartos separados. Todos estavam cansados da longa viagem e realmente queriam se refrescar antes de irem para a casa dos Hidaka. Ken foi o primeiro a ficar pronto e ficou conversando longamente com a senhora Kimiko falando dos velhos tempos e descobrindo o destino de algum de seus antigos colegas de infância.

- Pois é, muitos deles não vivem mais por aqui e acabamos perdendo contato. Os que ficaram já estão casados e com família.

- Vamos? – perguntou Yohji ao descer as escadas, juntamente com Omi e Aya.

- Bem, vamos indo! – disse Ken despedindo-se da senhora.

A casa dos Hidaka era perto, e como estava fazendo um belo dia não muito quente, resolveram ir a pé, aproveitando o ar do campo.

- Mamãe! – gritou Ken indo ao encontro de sua mãe que estava lhe esperando no portão. Os dois abraçaram-se fortemente, e a senhora Hidaka distribuía beijos na cara do jogador.

Yohji cumprimentou-a e recebeu o mesmo tratamento que Ken, sendo abraçado e beijado fortemente.

- Mamãe, esses são Aya e Omi.

- Muito prazer! - e os cumprimentou abraçando-os também, sem cerimônia. Yohji quase riu ao ver o ruivo sendo abraçado e beijado por aquela senhora sem poder reagir. – Vamos, entrem tenho um excelente lanche para todos. Meu marido ainda não chegou.

Todos entraram e, antes de sentar podiam sentir o delicioso aroma vindo da cozinha. A mesa já estava posta e tinha vários tipos de doces e salgados caseiros.

- Comam! Como meu filho não disse o que vocês gostavam, resolvi fazer um pouco de cada coisa – disse sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto de Aya e Omi – Sei que é pouca coisa, mas prometo que nosso almoço será muito melhor!

- A senhora não precisava se incomodar! – disse sorrindo o chibi e, após comer alguns doces – Está delicioso!

- Ora! Não é nada! – respondeu satisfeita ao ver que seus convidados elogiando-a

- A mana está vindo? – questionou Ken

- Sim, deve estar chegando. Você sabe como é difícil ela fazer com que os garotos acordem cedo!

- Acho que não são só os garotos que não sabem acordar cedo! – e três pares de olhos fitaram Yohji

- Ei, não me olhem assim! Chegamos, certo?

- Olá! – disse uma voz forte atrás dele.

- Querido! – e Nanami levantou-se da cadeira para pegar mais uma xícara

- Papai! – e Ken o cumprimentou como sempre, com um forte aperto de mão.

Após as apresentações todos se sentaram novamente. Parecia que ninguém tinha muita pressa em sair, Aya e Omi perceberam que os pais de Ken gostavam de ficar conversando.

- Então você ainda está estudando? – perguntou a mãe de Ken à Omi – Que carreira pretende seguir? Meu filho disse que você é ótimo em informática. De certo deve querer freqüentar uma boa faculdade.

- Bem... Ainda não me decidi... – respondeu encabulado. Não podia dizer que já empregava suas habilidades em outra "profissão" .

Todos conversaram animadamente, até que Nanami, levantou-se e "expulsou" todos da cozinha, pois tinha muita coisa pra fazer.

Resolveram passear um pouco, para sentir o ar puro do campo.

- Eu não vou, tenho mais algumas coisas para resolver, voltem para o almoço! – despediu-se Kaito.

Após a saída dos rapazes, o telefone tocou, sendo atendido pelo juiz

- Moshi, moshi?... Ah! É você... – e durante os minutos seguintes ficou somente ouvindo – É bem mais grave do que pensávamos... Sim, concordo que temos que agir com cautela... Não, acho que por enquanto isso não é muito prudente... Sei, que não está sendo fácil, mas você tem que agüentar um pouco mais... Certo.. Nos encontraremos mais tarde.

Ao colocar o fone no gancho, viu sua esposa parada na soleira da porta olhando-o com um semblante preocupado.

- Querido não acha que deveria deixar esse assunto com a polícia? Você sempre detestou as pessoas que praticavam justiça com suas próprias mãos, e sempre foi duro quando se tratava desse assunto. Agora está fazendo exatamente isso!

- Não se preocupe. Ainda acredito nisso, e não pretendo fazer nada perigoso, mas não posso negar ajuda a quem me pede. Se eu não fizer isso, com certeza ele fará alguma besteira e o que menos quero é que alguém saia machucado.

- Estou com um péssimo pressentimento quanto a isso tudo... Não sei... Algo não está certo... E não me olhe assim! Pode chamar de intuição feminina, mas acho que você não deveria se meter. – e ficou em silêncio apenas olhando para seu marido – Estou com medo...

Kaito chegou perto da esposa e, quando a abraçou, percebeu que tremia levemente. Nesses anos todos em que estiveram casados, aprendeu a sempre prestar atenção ao que ela dizia, pois a percepção dela era muito aguçada e quase sempre certa.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Prometo que hoje o convenço a deixar tudo isso nas mãos da polícia. Agora se alegre! Você tem um batalhão para alimentar – disse sorrindo para a esposa. – Humm, acho que algo está queimando...

- Meu assado! – e apressadamente seguiu para a cozinha.

Ken levou a todos para o rio Sagami. Lá era sossegado e por aqueles lados quase não passavam pessoas. Uma das coisas que Ken sempre gostou era a privacidade que podia ter ali.

Ken e Yohji resolveram ficar sentados debaixo de uma árvore, enquanto Aya e Omi decidiram conhecer a região.

- Isso é tão bom... – disse Ken apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de seu koibito – Gostaria de ficar assim o dia todo... Bem... Pelo menos até o almoço sair.

- Eles são fantásticos, Ken, quem me dera ter pais assim... – e os pensamentos do playboy voltaram-se ao seu passado.

- Por falar nisso, você nunca me falou de sua família. – e ergueu sua cabeça para fitá-lo

- Não é um assunto que gostaria de falar com você agora. Ainda não estou preparado. Quem sabe um dia... – e seu semblante ficou ainda mais carregado.

Ken achou melhor mudar de assunto. Sabia que o loiro dizia a verdade. Se ele não lhe contava nada, deveria ser algo muito doloroso. Yohji era assim mesmo. Havia acontecimentos de sua vida que não partilhava com ninguém, nem mesmo com Asuka, sua antiga parceira. Ken fora o primeiro a ganhar sua confiança e partilhar momentos que até então eram só dele.

- Sabe, ninguém costuma passar por aqui a essas horas... – e Ken o olhou maliciosamente.

- Acho que você teve uma ótima idéia! – respondeu Yohji sorrindo.

- Eles são exatamente como Ken-kun descreveu... – disse Omi

Os dois andavam a esmo, sem destino, às vezes seguindo pelo leito do rio e outras entrando um pouco na mata. Estavam ansiosos por esse momento a sós.

- Sim, são muito simpáticos. – respondeu Aya com uma ponta de saudade. Lembrou-se dos tempos em que sua própria família reunia-se nas refeições e falavam sobre seu dia. Dias que sabiam que nunca mais retornariam.

- Acho que nunca saberei o que é isso... – Omi estava ficando levemente deprimido. No começo queria muito conhecer a família do seu amigo. Saber o que era uma vida em família e, ao entrar em contato com todos, percebeu o quanto perdeu de sua infância.

- Mas pode construir algo novo... – e os dois pararam debaixo de uma árvore, ficando meio escondidos. – Não podemos mudar nosso passado, mas podemos fazer um futuro só nosso. – e inclinou-se para beijá-lo – Nunca se esqueça disso. – e sorriu levemente. Só o pequeno à sua frente conseguia fazer isso, faze-lo baixar a guarda e mostrar realmente o que sentia, deixando o velho Ran sair.

- Você está certo... – e sorriu pela primeira vez desde que começaram a caminhar. Então o abraçou muito forte e duas pequenas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. Eram lágrimas de felicidade por estar perto de alguém que amava tanto...

Perto de uma hora da tarde todos voltaram para a casa dos pais de Ken.

- Já não era sem tempo! Pensei que não voltariam mais! A comida está esfriando. – Nanami fez com que todos lavassem a mão antes de comer.

- Quanta comida mãe! – Ken ficou espantado ao ver a variedade de comida que havia feito.

- Fiz alguns dos seus pratos prediletos! – disse sorrindo orgulhosa – E mais alguns para seus amigos.

- Aproveita filho, afinal não é todo dia que sua mãe faz uma baita refeição dessas. E ainda tem mais, pois teremos bolo à noite.

- Guarda o bolo em um lugar em que o Yohji não possa provocar nenhum "acidente". Esse ano eu quero saborear seu bolo! – Ken olhou diretamente para o loiro ao falar.

- Prometo nem relar em uma bola até a noite... – disse levantando as mãos para se defender.

- A mana não está demorando muito pra chegar? – perguntou Ken ao pai.

- Ela telefonou e disse que poderia chegar somente perto da noite, pois teve um pequeno imprevisto. Nada grave, só que ela queria que os meninos desfrutassem um pouco mais da companhia do pai, já que ele terá que viajar novamente e dessa vez parece que irá ficar um bom tempo fora.

- Que chato! Faz um tempão que não consigo vê-lo...

Aya e Omi perceberam como eles eram unidos. Ainda não podiam acreditar que ficaram sem se falar durante todos esses anos. Conversaram animadamente durante toda a refeição. Nanami e Kaito tomavam o cuidado de não excluírem nem Omi ou Aya da conversa. Kaito percebeu que o ruivo era o mais difícil de puxar conversa, gostava da solidão. Viu que ele somente ficava mais à vontade quando falava com Omi.

- Sobremesa, sobremesa! – exigiu Ken batendo os talhares na mesa.

- E isso são modos Ken-kun? – e Nanami bateu levemente com o avental na cabeça dele – Se não aprender a se comportar vai ficar sem sobremesa!

- Isso não vale! – disse amuado – Hoje é meu aniversário, portanto tenho que ser perdoado!

- Deixe-me ajudá-la senhora Hidaka – ofereceu-se Omi.

Omi e Nanami foram para a cozinha trazer a sobremesa. Era um dos pratos prediletos de Ken. Bolo de nozes com cobertura de marshmelow. Após o almoço, Aya e Omi lavaram os pratos enquanto Ken e Yohji ajudaram Nanami a tirar a roupa do varal.

- Nanako, eu estou indo. – anunciou Kaito – Vou resolver aquele assunto e já volto

- Por favor tenha... Não se atrase para o jantar.

- Não se preocupe.

Ken achou que sua mãe queria dizer algo diferente. Também notou que ela ficou mais tensa, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Viu que Yohji não havia percebido nada, mas afinal ela era a sua mãe e sabia muito bem quando ela ficava nervosa com algo. Chegou mais perto, longe dos ouvidos de Yohji e perguntou:

- Algo errado, mamãe?

- Não foi nada querido. – mas não conseguia encará-lo.

- O que o papai foi fazer? Hoje não é feriado? – perguntou cada vez mais desconfiado.

- Ele foi encontrar-se com um antigo colega. Foi só isso... Tenho certeza que ele estará de volta. Ele prometeu que não perderia sua festa por nada desse mundo... – a Ken pareceu que queria convencer mais a si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ken olhou desconfiado para ela. Sabia que algo grave estava acontecendo. Na época que o pai era juiz, já recebera algumas ameaças de morte e sua mãe sempre tentava esconder suas preocupações dele e de sua irmã.

- Tenho que ver os preparativos para a janta. Por favor, termine de recolher as roupas pra mim, sim? – e apressadamente dirigiu-se à cozinha.

- O que foi Ken-kun? – Yohji aproximou-se do jogador ao ver a preocupação em seu rosto.

- Não sei. Mamãe está escondendo algo... – e acabou contanto toda a história para o playboy.

- Será que não é coisa de sua imaginação? O que poderia estar errado? Seus pais são as pessoas mais simpáticas que já conheci. – disse tentando animá-lo.

- Estou com a mesma sensação que tinha quando garoto. Sabe, quando papai era juiz e estava em um caso muito importante já recebeu ameaças de diversos tipos de pessoas. Lembro-me de quando a polícia veio no meio da tarde e me pegou e a minha irmã na escola. Ficamos sobre proteção policial. Mamãe tentava disfarçar tudo, mas nem sempre era possível.

- Bem, que tal você conversar com eles. Afinal você já não é nenhuma criança que necessite de proteção.

- É, acho que você tem razão... Acho que vou conversar seriamente com os dois essa noite. Assim minha irmã estará aqui e com duas pessoas falando é mais fácil. – e pegou a bacia levando para dentro de casa.

Yohji observou-o voltando para a casa. Agora ele também começou a ficar preocupado. Ken podia estar certo. Não queria que nada acontecesse. Aprendeu a gostar muito deles, eram pessoas "de bem" como se dizia por aí. Esperava sinceramente que o moreno estivesse errado.

Agora a casa dos Hidaka estava se preparando para a festa da noite. Nanami não parou um segundo sequer. Arrumando os quartos para recepcionar a filha com os netos. Indo para a cozinha preparar os doces. Limpando o quintal para colocar a grande mesa para que todos pudessem sentar-se juntos para comemorar. Os rapazes fizeram o possível para ajudar, sem atrapalhar muito. Até Yohji que tinha a fama de se safar de qualquer serviço pesado não conseguiu escapar.

Mas Ken percebeu que sua mãe estava ligeiramente nervosa. Olhava o telefone a toda hora e levou um susto quando a campanhia tocou. Era a encomenda de frutas que ela havia feito.

A irmã de Ken, Meiko, finalmente chegou. Os filhos dela, Hideo e Yura, chegaram gritando, cumprimentando a avó e pulando no colo de Ken.

- Tio Ken! – gritaram os dois aos derrubar o moreno no chão.

- Hideo! Yura! – e passou a mão nos cabelos deles, desarrumando-os – Vocês cresceram!

- Vamos jogar bola? – gritou Hideo.

- Dessa vez o tio Yohji não chega perto! – falou Yura.

- Até quando eu vou ser castigado pelo meu erro? – disse o playboy fazendo uma cara de coitado.

- É que eu quero comer bolo da vovó! – e os dois garotos falaram ao mesmo tempo

Só então os garotos repararam que não estavam sozinhos e olharam interrogativamente para os rapazes.

- Yura, Hideo, esses são meus amigos Aya e Omi. – e os dois cumprimentaram os garotos que ficaram meio acanhados com pessoas estranhas. – Garotos o Omi é muito bom em vídeo game.

Os olhos dos dois brilharam com a informação do tio.

- Ei você já jogou Final Fantasy VIII? – perguntou timidamente Hideo.

- Já sim – e Omi aproximou-se dos garotos – E já tenho a mais nova versão.

- Verdade? – agora era a vez de Yura – O Hideo nunca me ensinou a jogar direito. Sempre briga comigo!

- Mas você é muito ruim! – e mostrou a língua para o irmão.

- Bem, eu posso lhe ensinar se quiser. Acho que trouxe o lap top e o joysteack. – e sorriu ao ver os olhos deles brilharem.

- Acho que você já os conquistou – disse Meiko a Omi cumprimentado-o – Esse dois são viciados em jogos eletrônicos. Ken, meu irmão, você foi passado para trás.

- Ah! Mas tenho certeza que quando verem a bola, vão esquecer de tudo rapidinho. – e Ken abraçou a irmã calorosamente.

Após ajudarem a descarregar o carro Omi foi praticamente intimado pelos garotos, que o fizeram tirar o lap top e começarem a jogar.

- Estou acreditando que você deve ter nanochips de computadores no sangue! Você trouxe essa coisa até aqui? – caçou Yohji ao chibi.

O trio instalou-se na sala esquecendo de tudo e Aya observou de longe. Ficou muito contente ao ver a felicidade na cara de seu koibito.

- Pelo jeito ele já sofreu muito na vida... – disse Nanami chegando perto de Aya, observando a cena.

- Senhora Hidaka... – virou-se Aya.

- Por favor, me chame somente de Nanami. – e continuou distraidamente - Quando meu filho me disse que iria trazer seus amigos para cá, fiquei bastante contente. Faz muito tempo que queria conhecê-los. Agora eu entendo um pouco melhor o porque de vocês viverem tão bem juntos.

Aya olhou para ela. Percebeu que, apesar daquele jeito bem humorado e gentil, estava uma mulher bastante perspicaz.

- Olhando para todos vi que cada um carrega uma grande tristeza dentro de si mesmos. E acho que foi justamente essa tristeza que os fizeram se identificar tanto uns com os outros. Meu filho teve muita sorte de encontrá-los. Quando ocorreu aquele incidente no futebol fiquei muito preocupada, afinal ver o sonho de uma vida destruído é muito duro. Falei para Kaito que nós deveríamos ir para junto dele, mas ele foi contra. Sabia que a vida estava dando uma lição em meu filho e na opinião de meu marido, ele deveria aprendê-la.

O ruivo apenas ouvia silenciosamente. Ken tinha sorte em ainda ter uma família que o amava tanto e o respeitava a ponto de deixar que seguisse seu próprio caminho. Pensou com saudades de sua própria família.

- O que quero dizer é que espero que cuidem muito bem dele, sei que ele é muito crédulo e pode ser facilmente enganado. E não hesitem em pedir nossa ajuda caso qualquer um de vocês precisem – e olhou diretamente para os olhos dele.

- Senh... Nanami, porque está me dizendo tudo isso?

- Você pode parecer frio e distante, mas percebo que já teve uma família e sabe o quanto é importante a união. Também vi que todos o respeitam muito. – e sorriu ao ver a sua cara de espanto. – Não faça essa cara! É verdade. Inclusive sei que aquele garoto realmente gosta muito de você.

"- Será que ela sabe sobre nós?" – pensou Aya – "Mas Ken me disse que não contou nada! Apesar de Yohji achar que eles sabem mais do que demonstram" – Viu que o rosto dela esperava uma resposta.

- Sim senhora, pode deixar... – respondeu por fim.

- Obrigada!... Ah! Meus bolinhos! – e saiu correndo da sala.

A noite chegou rapidamente. Estava quase tudo pronto. Meiko e Nanami assumiram a cozinha e davam os retoques finais das comidas, enquanto que as crianças tiveram que subir para tomar um banho. Só tinham conseguido tirá-los do computador quando Nanami literalmente desligou a tomada do lap top.

Os rapazes estavam na sala assistindo a TV. Tinham voltado rapidamente para a pousada para tomar um belo de um banho e voltaram para casa.

- Mamãe.. Papai ainda não chegou? – perguntou Meiko preocupada.

- Acho que ele logo vem... – mas ela percebeu que sua mãe estava muito mais nervosa do que aparentava.

- Onde ele foi?

- Encontrar-se com um amigo que há muito tempo não via.

- Não acha melhor ligar para o celular dele?

- É...Acho que é melhor mesmo...

Antes que chegasse ao telefone, este tocou fazendo-as levar um susto.

- Moshi, moshi?... Sim, esta é a residência Hidaka... Sim, eu sou Nanami, esposa dele...

Meiko ouvia tudo muito apreensiva. Não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. De repente teve que amparar sua mãe antes que caísse no chão.

- Mãe! – gritou Meiko ao pegá-la – Ken, Ken, corre aqui!

Os rapazes rapidamente levantaram do sofá ao ouvir o barulho na cozinha e Ken aproximou-se da mãe ajudando-a a ir para uma cadeira. Yohji pegou o telefone e começou a conversar com a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

- Mamãe! O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou aflito Ken.

- Oh! Kami-sama! Kaito! – e começou a chorar.

- Mamãe! – falaram ao mesmo tempo Ken e Meiko.

- Ken! – chamou Yohji – Era da delegacia de polícia... – e as palavras morreram em sua boca.

- Yohji! Fala logo! O que aconteceu?

- Encontraram um corpo em um terreno baldio ... E parece que foi identificado com seu pai...

Ken ficou muito pálido. Sua mãe não parava de chorar e Meiko teve que ser amparada antes de cair.

- Mamãe? – Hideo chamou e todos voltaram-se para trás vendo os garotos muito assustados – O que foi que aconteceu? – e vendo à cena à sua frente os dois começaram a chorar também.

- Calma! – disse Omi chegando perto deles e os levando para longe.

- O que aconteceu com o vovô? – perguntou chorando Yura.

- E a mamãe? Por que ela caiu? – indagou Hideo.

- Parece que seu avô sofreu um pequeno acidente – Omi achou que era muito cedo para falar algo. – E todos estão preocupados. Vamos, vamos para cima jogar mais um pouco. – e após ficar conversando um pouco mais com eles, os convenceu a subir.

- Oh! Kaito, Kaito...- e Nanami ainda não parava de chorar.

- Yohji, Ken, vão até a delegacia ver o que realmente aconteceu. Enquanto isso eu e Omi ficaremos por aqui tomando conta de todos.

A voz de comando do ruivo tirou-os da paralisia em que estavam. Ken levantou-se prontamente, ficando mais sério e saiu com Yohji. Ambos iriam à delegacia reconhecer o corpo. Meiko acordou e ajudou Aya a levar sua mãe para a sala onde poderia ficar mais confortável no sofá.

Yohji olhava para Ken, ao seu lado no carro. Ele estava muito pálido e não falava absolutamente nada. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e seu olhar perdido.

- Ken-kun... – e devagarzinho passou a mão na perna dele, para confortá-lo.

Isso foi o suficiente para que o jogador desabasse e grossas lágrimas começaram e escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Yotan... Eu... eu... não consigo acreditar! – e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do playboy, chorando muito.

- Você tem que ser forte Ken-kun. – falou suavemente – Pela sua família. Sua mãe e sua irmã irão precisar de você.

Yohji estacionou a poucos metros da delegacia. Caminharam em silêncio. Foram conduzidos ao necrotério, onde um funcionário os levou até uma maca que estava coberta por um lençol. A um sinal de Yohji, que apoiava o braço do moreno, levantou o pano.

- Não é ele! – gritou com um alívio imenso na garganta e se não fosse pelo playboy teria caído sentando no chão, tamanho o alívio que sentiu. – Não é ele...

O policial que os estavam acompanhado levou-os até uma sala. Explicou que alguns garotos que brincavam sempre ali acharam o corpo e comunicaram-se com a polícia. Fora baleado e em seus bolsos encontraram a carteira com a identificação de Kaito Hidaka, com um número de telefone.

- Quer dizer que ele ainda não voltou? – perguntou o policial e os dois negaram – Bem, só posso dar parte do desaparecimento dentro de vinte e quatro horas.

- Mas ele deve estar correndo perigo! – protestou Ken – Senão porque aquele homem estaria carregando os documentos de papai?

- Ele pode ter sido assaltado. Mas pelas circunstâncias inusitadas, darei um alerta com as características de seu pai.

- Obrigado. Estaremos em casa esperando notícias – e Yohji encerrou a conversa antes que Ken protestasse ainda mais.

Ao sair da delegacia, o moreno reclamou:

- Por que estamos deixando tudo assim? Você acha que não tem nada de errado e foi um simples assalto?

- Não. – disse Yohji para espanto de Ken – Acho que seu pai está em dificuldades. Mas pense bem: nós não sabemos em que ele está metido, será que não será melhor nós mesmos descobrirmos o que está acontecendo antes de acionarmos as autoridades? Ele é um juiz aposentando e pelo que me disse, muito honesto e, se ele mesmo não acionou seus antigos contatos policiais, deve ter um bom motivo.

- Tem razão... – concordou após pensar um pouco – Temos que voltar para casa e conversar com minha mãe. Ela deve saber de algo. Agiu estranhamente durante toda a tarde.

- Certo. – e ligou o motor em direção a casa os pais dele.

- Tome, isso vai deixa-la mais calma – ofereceu Omi para as duas. – É um pequeno preparado com ervas.

Depois de ficar um pouco com os meninos, o chibi finalmente conseguira fazê-los dormir. Foi para a sala e os três estavam sentados. Nanami e Meiko estavam abraçadas chorando baixinho enquanto Aya estava de olhos fechados e mãos cruzadas, em silêncio. Então ele resolveu ir para a cozinha e achou as ervas que precisava para fazer um chá calmante.

- Obrigada... – agradeceu a mãe de Ken.

A porta abriu-se e Yohji e Ken entraram.

- Não é ele! – foi a primeira coisa que o jogador conseguiu dizer. Logo em seguida explicou tudo o que o policial havia dito.

Todos respiraram aliviados, mas o jogador chegou perto e ajoelhou-se de frente para sua mãe.

- Mamãe. A senhora precisa dizer no que o papai está metido. Não pode ficar escondendo mais a verdade. Ele pode estar correndo sérios riscos se não o encontrarmos logo.

Nanami ficou em silêncio observando todos ao redor. Sabia que tinha que contar a verdade. Mas tinha medo que corressem perigo. Kaito sabia dos riscos que corria, durante muitos anos e viu todo tipo de situação na sua frente.

- Mamãe. – agora era Meiko quem falava – Não somos mais crianças, tem que falar o que está acontecendo...

- Mês passado um antigo colega do seu pai, chamado Kazuo entrou em contato.- depois de um silêncio resolvera falar. - Ele era um antigo policial e ambos se aposentaram na mesma época, desde então mantinham contatos esporádicos... – e seu olhar ficou perdido em suas lembranças – Bem, Kazuo veio com uma história muito esquisita sobre uma sociedade secreta formada por cidadãos abastados. Eles queriam formar uma nova ordem com suas próprias leis, sendo eles os regentes.

- Kazuo ficou sabendo disso e começou a investigar por conta própria – continuo Nanami – e descobriu que a coisa era muito mais sinistra do que imaginava. Além de terem seus próprios assassinos, começaram com experiências genéticas em vários jovens, fazendo com que eles desenvolvessem poderes paranormais.

- Mas experiências com cobaias humanas são proibidas por lei! – protestou Meiko

- Ah! Mas esse tipo de gente pensa sempre que estão acima da lei – falou Yohji

- Eles estavam escolhendo jovens que haviam fugido de casa, pessoas que moravam na rua, prostitutas, enfim pessoas em que ninguém daria falta. Só que Kazuo descobriu que um dos seus vizinhos fora levado e queria resgata-lo. Kaito estava tentando convencê-lo a chamar a polícia e deixar tudo nas mãos deles. Mas Kazuo sabia que, até que conseguissem convencer alguém de sua história o menino estaria morto. Essa tarde ele foi encontra-se com Kazuo determinado a levá-lo até a polícia... – e disse depois de uma pequena pausa. – Sabe, Kaito sempre detestou pessoas que praticam a lei com suas próprias mãos. Ele ainda confia muito no sistema, apesar de não se conseguir sempre o que é certo.

Yohji olhou para o jogador. Estava calado e seu olhar estava perdido. Sabia que por dentro sofria um bocado, afinal ele havia se tornado justamente o que o pai mais detestava.

- O que faremos agora? – e começou a chorar

- Nanami – e Aya chamou sua atenção – Se queremos saber o paradeiro de seu marido é necessário que tenhamos a maior quantidade de informações possíveis... – depois de uma pequena pausa continuou – Será que não poderíamos ver as coisas dele?

Ela olhava para Aya, pensando se podia confiar naquele rapaz que havia conhecido há tão pouco tempo. A sala ficou em total silêncio, até que ela decidiu-se:

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar.

Os rapazes começaram a vasculhar todos os papéis do pequeno escritório de Kaito. Havia muitas faturas de despesas da sua criação de peixes, encomendas de fertilizantes para a horta de Nanami, fotos antigas de seus filhos e, descobriram escondido, em fundo falso de gaveta, um relatório detalhado sobre a vida de Ken, desde que havia fugido até seu emprego na floricultura.

Ken folheou a papelada. A maior parte as informações provinha dos pais de seu ex-melhor amigo . Pela primeira vez viu, em mãos, o quanto seu pai se preocupava. Deu um longo suspiro de alívio ao ver que os detetives contratados por ele não havia descoberto seu ofício de "assassino" .

- Ei pessoal! – chamou Omi – Descobri algo! – Ele estivera pesquisando o computador de Kaito. Para o chibi fora facílimo quebrar os códigos de segurança. Havia uma lista de nomes. Pessoas influentes e ricas.

- Acho que Kazuo foi mais eficiente do que pensávamos. Ele já havia descoberto os nomes dos integrantes da sociedade. – disse Yohji

- Será que você poderá descobrir algo com esses nomes? Talvez ache algum lugar em comum para todos? – falou Aya

- Levará um tempinho, preciso pegar meu lap top e começar a cruzar informações. – e saiu da sala em direção ao quarto dos garotos.

- Descobriram algo? – perguntou Meiko da porta.

- Achamos algumas pistas e temos que verificar algumas coisas. – disse Ken – Mas vai levar um tempinho.

- Não seria melhor levarmos isso à polícia?

- Omi é o um dos melhores hackers que existe. Será mais rápido assim. – e Ken tentava tranqüilizar sua irmã – Depois que conseguirmos as informações, levaremos à polícia. Venha, vamos ver como está a mamãe. – e a conduziu para fora deixando Aya e Yohji sozinhos.

- Para salvar o pai de Ken teremos que entrar em ação – e Yohji acendeu um cigarro. – Não vai ser fácil. Terreno desconhecido e sem estudar nossos alvos...– e deu uma grande tragada.

- Mas não poderemos nos expor em hipótese alguma! – e saiu do quarto

- Quem disse que a vida é fácil? – gracejou.

Omi precisou de pouco tempo para descobrir onde seria o provável esconderijo dele. Com os nomes fora fácil descobrir um padrão na rotina. Hoje em dia todos recorriam muito aos computadores. Agendas eletrônicas, secretárias eletrônicas, transações bancárias via internet, enfim quebrar todos os códigos de segurança fora moleza. Logo descobriu um endereço. Discretamente chamou seus companheiros.

- O grupo adquiriu nos últimos anos uma pequena fábrica perto daqui. Ela trabalha com pesquisas biológicas no ramo da agricultura – e estendeu uma planta do lugar, indicando com o dedo uma área – Esse lugar é bastante vigiado e restrito. Somente pessoas autorizadas podem entrar. É conhecida como área de desenvolvimento e por isso ninguém estranhou tanta segurança.

- O que poderemos encontrar por lá? – perguntou Aya.

- Não consegui acesso aos computadores internos. São bastante cuidadosos e toda rede é interna sem contato com o mundo exterior. Não existem linhas telefônicas e há um bloqueio de qualquer sinal radiotransmissor.

- Isso é ruim, não podemos nos comunicar. – observou Yohji.

- Então teremos que agir em pares. – disse Aya – Eu e Omi iremos pela frente e Ken e Yohji por trás. Nosso objetivo é somente de resgate.

- E as nossas armas? – perguntou Omi.

- Pedi ajuda para Manx. Dentro de uma hora um agente da kritiker estará entregando nossas armas. – e Aya dirigiu-se a Ken – Tire sua família dessa casa. Não é seguro. Mande-as para a pensão, lá pelo menos não estarão sozinhas.

- Certo – respondeu e saiu da sala.

- Yohji... Pode ser que Kaito nem esteja por lá ou pior, pode ser que esteja morto. – disse Aya – Por isso é muito importante que você vigie os passos dele.

- OK! – respondeu Yohji taciturno. Nem queria pensar naquela possibilidade...

- Você está tramando alguma coisa Ken Hidaka! – exclamou sua mãe. – Está pensando em ir atrás de seu pai, não é?

- Mamãe... Escute com atenção! Não sou mais nenhuma criança e sei tomar conta de mim mesmo. Também não sou idiota de me meter com gente perigosa. Sei que isso pode colocar a vida de papai em risco por isso só quero ter certeza do que estamos fazendo. Meus amigos e eu iremos somente checar as informações de Omi.

- Mas se acontecer algo com você? – perguntou aflita – O que faremos?

- Não vai acontecer nada! Mana leve a mamãe para a pensão, por favor. – e os olhos de Ken encararam os de sua irmã buscando apoio.

- Sim... – ao ver os olhos de seu irmão, ficou espantada ao perceber aquela determinação férrea. A mesma que fez ele fugir de casa e seguir sua carreira no futebol. E viu algo mais... Um olhar frio, distante e, algo que não sabia determinar... Mas fora tão rápido que pensou ser sua imaginação – Vamos mamãe, temos que acordar os meninos.

As duas foram para os quartos e dentro de pouco tempo, Yohji as estava deixando na pensão. Os rapazes estavam na casa de Ken quando receberam a entrega especial.

Dentro de pouco tempo estavam preparados e prontos. Foram para a fábrica indicada pelas pesquisas do chibi. Imediatamente notaram o forte esquema de segurança. Câmaras eletrônicas, sensores de movimentos, cães treinados e guardas fazendo a ronda periódica. Sua localização era ótima, não havia vizinhos por perto.

Para Omi fora moleza desativar os alarmes por onde passavam, tomando o especial cuidado para que a sala de vigilância não percebesse nada. Um pequeno spray sonífero fora suficiente para eliminar os cães e desviar-se dos guardas fora brincadeira de criança.

- Nós vamos tomar a sala de segurança. – sussurrou Aya – Vocês irão procurar Kaito.. E tomem cuidado, não se esqueçam que nossos rádios não estarão funcionando.

Todos acenaram e se separaram. Pelos cálculos de Omi as celas deveriam ficar no porão, por isso dirigiram-se para lá.

Descobriram um longo corredor por baixo da casa e várias portas fechadas. Andaram cuidadosamente até ouvirem uma voz.

- Não sei de nada! – e perceberam que era a voz de Kaito seguido de um gemido de dor.

- Vamos! É melhor desembuchar tudo! – disse uma outra voz. – Seu amigo já está morto! Você quer que algo aconteça com sua preciosa família? Fiquei sabendo que seu filho está aniversariando... Não seria um ótimo presente reunir pai e filho?

- Não se atreva a fazer nada com meu filho! – vociferou Kaito e Ken pode ouvir quando seu pai levou um soco.

- Calma Siberian! – disse Yohji segurando-o pelo braço – Temos que esperar o sinal...

- Mas o estão machucando! – o moreno queria derrubar a porta naquele instante.

- Xiii, desmaiou de novo! – disse a voz atrás da porta – Desse jeito ele não vai durar muito.

As luzes apagaram por um segundo, sinal que Aya e Omi haviam dominado a sala de vigilância. Mais do que rapidamente Ken derrubou a porta, sendo seguido por Yohji. Ao ver seu pai jogado em um canto, desmaiado e machucado o moreno perdeu totalmente a cabeça, assassinando sem dó nem piedade os dois bandidos.

- Papai! – chegou perto dele para verificar suas condições.

Felizmente ainda estava vivo, apesar dos diversos machucados no corpo. Talvez tivesse deslocado algumas costelas, mas não via sinais de hemorragia interna.

- Ken... – e lentamente foi recuperando a consciência. – O que... como?

- Shhhh fique quieto... Vamos te levar para um hospital!

Muito debilitado, Kaito foi levantado gentilmente pelas mãos de seu filho, ele ainda encontrava-se meio tonto e não conseguia focar direito as imagens, mas viu algo refletir na mão direita de Ken.

De repente foram atacados por mais homens que perceberam algo errado. Ken empurrou seu pai para o lado, fazendo-o cair novamente ao chão, onde bateu a cabeça na parede. Viu quando seu filho utilizava algo, parecido com facas para eliminar um a um. Também notou que Yohji usava algo para dominar os bandidos. Mas tudo estava muito confuso, as imagens dançavam em sua mente, lhe pregando peças. Sentiu mãos o segurando e ajudando-o a se levantar. Saiu cambaleante pelo corredor quase sem forças.

- Vamos depressa Siberian! – chamou Yohji.

Subiram as escadas onde se encontraram com Omi e Aya. O ruivo fitou Kaito e, satisfeito, virou-se para a saída dando a cobertura necessária.

- Está fácil demais! – comentou Omi.

Mal entraram no jardim e foram ofuscados por uma luz intensa, impedindo a visão na sua frente.

- Parece que fui recompensado pela minha espera. Deixar esse velho estúpido vivo daria algum resultado. – disse uma voz por trás das luzes.

Após se acostumarem com a forte iluminação, perceberam que estavam cercados por algo que os espreitava.

- Quero apresentar-lhes meus filhos... Isso mesmo – disse ao ver a cara de espanto dos rapazes – Sou o cientista que está criando a nova geração de seres humanos. – e finalmente eles saíram das sombras. – Alguns deles não estão acostumados a ter companhia. Estão loucos para se divertirem.

Um rapaz da idade de Omi estendeu o braço em direção a eles e, a um simples gesto seu, foram jogados longe, separados uns dos outros. Imediatamente mais três sombras apareceram e saltaram diante de cada um dos Weiss.

Yohji viu diante de si um homem negro, alto e com cara de poucos amigos. Ele tocou sua mão no chão fazendo estremecer, deixando difícil o equilíbrio do loiro. Tinha que saltar rapidamente antes que os buracos abertos aos seus pés o tragassem para baixo da terra.

- Você é bom saltador, até quando vai agüentar? – perguntou o homem a Yohji.

Aya bateu com força na árvore, fazendo-o soltar sua katana. Uma garota ruiva olhava para a arma mostrando curiosidade. O espadachim não se deixou enganar diante daquele rosto angelical e rapidamente correu em direção à sua arma. Sorrindo, a menina simplesmente fez um estalo em suas mãos que soltaram uma faísca e se não fosse por seus rápidos reflexos teria se queimado seriamente com a língua de fogo formada.

- Hihihihihi, você é muito bonito! Vou adorar brincar com você. – e a moça estalou seus dedos novamente.

Omi fora para mais longe de todos. Sentia o vento ainda o carregar até perto do ato muro, prensando seu corpo contra ele, fazendo-o perder o fôlego. Um rapaz de sua idade veio para perto dele carregado pelo mesmo vento que o jogara ali.

- Você é meu alvo. – disse o menino com olhos tristes. Não parecia estar gostando do que estava fazendo – Preciso eliminá-lo.

Ken segurou seu pai quando foram arremessados para o extremo oposto do jardim. Os dois caíram ruidosamente no chão. O moreno percebeu que seu pai agüentara bem o tranco, mas não tinha mais condições de se levantar. Apoiou seu corpo na árvore, deixando-o o mais confortável possível, mas foi interrompido quando um forte jato de água o atingiu em cheio. Viu um homem de cabelos claros o fitar como se não fosse nada.

- Pensei que era mais forte. Assim não vai ter graça. – e ele sorriu perversamente.

Os quatros Weiss prepararam-se para o ataque. Todos lutavam ferozmente, mas parecia que seus oponentes não se cansavam nunca. Aliás, eram eles que estavam ficando exaustos.

- Temos que fazer algo – disse Aya pelo comunicador que funcionava fora da casa. – Assim logo seremos derrotados! – e dessa vez viu seu sobretudo queimar-se levemente.

- Estou aceitando sugestões – disse Yohji saltando novamente. Não sabia se conseguiria esquivar-se durante mais tempo.

- Ei, uma ajuda aqui seria bem vinda! – e mal Ken disse essas palavras, recebeu um belo soco de água.

- Tenho uma idéia! – disse Omi que não conseguia atirar suas flechas, pois eram desviadas pelo vento. – Temos que jogar elemento contra elemento! – e desviou-se antes que a árvore o atingisse.

- Saquei! – e correu em direção à Aya que olhou para o moreno entendendo a idéia do chibi.

Aya correu também em direção a Ken, disfarçando seus movimentos para que eles não percebessem nada. Os dois que os atacavam somente tinham olhos para seus alvos.

Em uma corrida alucinada pelo jardim, o moreno correu em perfeita sincronia com Aya, provocando seu oponente para que atirasse um novo jato de água em sua direção. A garota que ria em perseguição ao ruivo, disparou sua rajada e só percebeu o que estava acontecendo tarde demais.

Fogo e água se chocaram, fazendo com que a água evaporasse rapidamente formando uma neblina, impedindo uma boa visão do jardim. Confusa a jovem olhava para todos os lados, bem atenta.

- Ei, estou aqui... – anunciou Aya.

Ela não teve tempo de virar-se em direção à voz quando lâmina transpassou seu corpo.

O rapaz ouviu o grito de sua companheira e ficou ainda mais atento. Sentiu as ondulações do vapor de água ao redor e usou isso para localizar seu inimigo.

- Comigo isso não vai funcionar! – gritou atacando o vulto à sua frente.

Percebeu tarde demais que era uma armadilha. Um pedaço de pau com a jaqueta de Ken que, deitado no chão, levantou-se abaixo dele e o perfurou com sua arma.

Enquanto isso Omi estava sofrendo nas mãos do manipulador dos ventos. Não tinha para onde fugir e protegia-se precariamente atrás de uma árvore que ameaçava cair sobre si. Yohji ainda pulava de um lado para o outro, estava sujo de terra e sua respiração cada vez mais ofegante.

- Não adianta fugir! – exclamou o homem negro. – Meus colegas podem ter sido tolos o bastante para se deixarem enganar, mas nada pode me ferir! – e gargalhou alto

- Bombay! – chamou baixinho pelo comunicador. – Tive uma idéia. Escute-me...

Omi escutou atentamente e concordou com seu colega. Yohji ainda pulava de um lado para o outro. De repente ele parou ficando de frente para seu oponente, desafiando com os olhos para que ele se aproximasse e atacasse.

- Venha! – disse provocando – O que está esperando? Cansei desse seu joguinho de pula pula.

- Hahahahaha! Muito engraçado. O que você está aprontando? – retrucou desconfiado – Acha que vou fazer algo? Acha que eu não vi que está bem atrás de meu companheiro?

Yohji fez uma careta, dando a entender que seu plano fora descoberto, mas isso era simplesmente uma distração. Usou seu fio para capturar o oponente de Omi pelo pescoço e virá-lo em direção ao seu oponente que estava fazendo a terra agitar-se. O vento provocado levantou uma grande poeira, cegando momentaneamente o homem negro. Omi aproveitou a brecha para atirar sua flecha, acertando-o no peito. O loiro acabou por enforcar seu inimigo.

Todos caíram pesadamente no chão. Estavam exaustos. O cientista estava fugindo apavorado por suas criações terem sido derrotados tão facilmente.

- Bombay! – gritou Aya apontando para ele.

Foi o suficiente para que Omi entende-se. Levantou-se a apontou para o alvo e, antes que pudesse alcançar o carro, caiu no chão, morto.

Ken chegou perto de seu pai que ainda encontrava-se desmaiado. Com a ajuda dos outros transportaram-no rapidamente para o hospital, mas não antes de ligarem para Manx mandar uma equipe de limpeza. Esconderam suas armas e o moreno ligou para a sua família.

O sol entrava pela grande janela do hospital. Kaito estava inquieto na cama e queria sair logo, mas sua esposa, Nanami o repreendia duramente.

- Nem pensar que você vai sair daí! Já me deu problemas suficientes com sua empreitada heróica. Perdi bons anos de minha vida quando pensei que estava morto! – e continuou falando com ele despejando sua fúria.

Ken e Meiko riam discretamente da cena. Fazia muito tempo que não viam sua mãe dar tanta bronca em seu pai.

- Tô adorando ver isso! – cochichou Ken para a irmã e abafando o riso.

- Fica quieto, assim eles vão perceber! – cutucou Meiko.

A família Hidaka estava reunida novamente. Omi, Aya e Yohji acharam melhor darem um momento a sós e ficaram cuidando dos sobrinhos do moreno. Depois uma boa meia hora, Kaito conseguiu falar pela primeira vez.

- É uma pena que Kazuo tenha morrido... Ele era um bom homem, mas um pouco impulsivo demais. Se ele tivesse feito o que eu sugeri... – e meneou de leve a cabeça com pesar.

- Mas como os documentos dele foram parar em seu bolso? – perguntou Meiko.

- Nos encontramos como combinamos. Estava tentando convencê-lo a ir para a polícia entregar todas as provas que ele havia recolhido, mas ele teimava em querer salvar o garoto. Tirei minha carteira do bolso e acidentalmente a deixei cair e foi Kazuo que a apanhou para mim, mas antes que pudesse devolver alguns homens mal encarados apareceram.

- Os reflexos treinados de Kazuo movimentaram-se para a cintura em busca de arma que não existia, e os capangas daquele cientista o balearam na minha frente. Fui levado para aquele casarão e mantido prisioneiro, bem, o resto vocês já sabem...

- Mas agora tudo acabou, e o senhor vai me prometer que vai manter-se quieto e APOSENTADO! – disse Nanami ainda levemente zangada.

- Mas como foi que você me encontrou filho? – Kaito queria desesperadamente mudar de assunto, antes que levasse outra bronca. - E como conseguiu passar pelos guardas? Não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu, minhas lembranças estão embaralhadas...

Ken deu um profundo suspiro. Felizmente ele não se lembrava de nada. Sabia que nunca poderia confiar essa parte de sua vida para eles, era demasiado perigoso. Ainda mais quando sabia a opinião do pai quanto a isso.

- Descobrimos o endereço através de Omi, que é um ótimo hacker... Não faça essa cara papai ele nunca roubou nada em sua vida. Inclusive consegue ganhar algum dinheiro com seu talento prestando serviços a empresas para testar sua segurança!

- Papai! Deixe o Ken contar tudo! – reclamou Meiko.

- Bem – continuou o moreno – achamos um endereço em comum a todos os nomes da lista que descobrimos em sua gaveta e fomo para lá. Só queríamos ter certeza que era o lugar certo para depois chamar a polícia. Mas quando olhamos parecia que estava havendo uma guerra por lá. Acho que algum grupo rival resolveu tomar posse. Ouvimos tiros por todos os lados e gritos. Eu simplesmente não podia deixa-lo lá, sozinho e com risco de ser morto. Entramos cautelosamente e te descobrimos no porão.

- Mas vocês devem ter topado com alguns guardas! Afinal devia estar uma confusão dos diabos por lá! – falou Kaito.

- Tinha muita gente morta e parece que os homens que atacaram o lugar haviam abandonado o local. Somente aproveitamos o momento. – e deu um menear de ombros.

- Ken, querido, você se arriscou muito. Nunca mais faça uma besteira dessas! – disse sua mãe aflita.

- Já acabou tudo. Por causa da lista que o senhor forneceu à polícia mais os dados dos computadores daquela casa, quase todos já foram presos. – e Ken estava feliz por ter inventado aquela história. Deveria agradecer muito ao seu koibito por ter inventado tudo. "Anos de prática Kenken" e sorriu para ele.

- Mas que aniversário você teve mano. Muito mais emocionante que o meu!

- Eu acabei ficando sem bolo novamente! – e emburrou a cara ao lembrar de que, quando chegou em casa esquecera a janela aberta e os gatos da vizinhança invadiram o local derrubando o bolo.

- Acho que é a nossa sina... – e Meiko riu gostoso.

- Ah! Vocês já vão? – perguntou Yura segurando o braço de Omi.

- Temos que abrir a Koneko amanhã, mas prometo que a próxima vez que vir, te trago alguns programas muito legais – disse sorrindo.

Acabaram ficando até terça feira na casa dos pais de Ken. Esperaram até que recebesse alta, o que foi na segunda feira à noite, onde comemoram um aniversário atrasado para o moreno.

- Espero receber a visita de vocês novamente! – disse Nanami ao se despedir um por um dos rapazes.

- E dessa vez faremos uma bela de uma pescaria! – prometeu Kaito.

- Tchau mano! Se tudo der certo vou dar uma passada na Koneko na semana que vem!

Após mais de meia hora de despedidas e promessas acabaram embarcando no carro.

- Vem mamãe! A senhora prometeu brincar com a gente! – e Yura puxava a barra do vestido da mãe.

- Tá certo! Promessa é dívida! – e foi para trás da casa com seus filhos.

- Kaito... – chamou baixinho a esposa.

- Sim?

- Você não acha que o Ken está escondendo algo de nós? – finalmente havia conseguido perguntar algo que a estava incomodando desde a noite do desaparecimento do marido.

- Por que isso? – e a olhou curiosa.

Nanami contou tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Não havia conseguido conversar direito com ele no hospital com medo de serem interrompidos e simplesmente era impossível falar algo enquanto todos estavam em casa. Esse era o primeiro momento a sós que conseguia ter com ele.

Kaito ouviu tudo atentamente e não interrompeu a esposa uma única vez. Já havia visto muito na vida, e também tinha algumas desconfianças sobre toda a situação. Ken não havia conseguido enganá-lo com aquela história, sabia que havia muito mais escondido por trás disso tudo. No seu íntimo tinha uma teoria, mas achava muito cedo para compartilhar com a esposa sobre suas conclusões.

- Você acha que o Ken... O que se tornou... Bem... – ela não conseguia pronunciar as palavras.

- Eu não sei... Talvez nunca saibamos totalmente o que aconteceu em todos os anos que ele passou sozinho. Mas sei que nosso filho ainda continua a pessoa gentil, carinhosa e um tanto inocente que sempre foi. O que podemos fazer no momento é apóia-lo e deixar que ele saiba que sempre estaremos aqui se precisar de nós... Seja qual escolha que tenha feito em sua vida.

- Finalmente estamos voltando para a casa! – falou um exultante Yohji. – Não que eu não goste de seus pais Ken! – disse apressadamente ao ver a cara dele – Mas é que sinto falta de ficar sozinho com você...

- Humm... Acho que poderemos remediar isso logo, logo... – e olhos de soslaio para ele

- Não se esqueça de receber a encomenda de adubo que virá no próximo final de semana. – comentou tranqüilamente Aya para o moreno.

- Mas quem vai ficar de plantão no próximo final se semana será você! – exclamou aturdido o playboy – Além do mais haverá um ótimo shown nesse dia!

- Err... Bem... Yotan... – e o moreno ficou subitamente sem jeito, tentando falar algo

- Ken! – e olhou intensamente para os olhos dele.

- É que em troca de ficarmos mais dois dias aqui, prometi para Aya que iríamos trabalhar nos próximos três finais de semana...

- O QUÊ? – e quase perdeu a direção do carro ao ouvi-lo.

- Yohji-kun! – gritou assustado Omi – Olhe por onde anda!

- Como você pode prometer isso em MEU nome? – disse Yohji cada vez mais zangado.

- Ah! Mas é que foi por uma boa causa... – e sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Sabia que o loiro ficaria danado da vida e estava adiando ao máximo esse momento. – É o meu aniversário... – essa era a última argumentação dele.

- Humm, acho que finalmente poderemos fazer aquele passeio pelas termas que você tanto queria Omichi! – e Aya já estava fazendo planos, ignorando completamente a discussão do banco da frente.

_**FIM ?**_

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Essa foi minha história a partir do meu ponto de vista. Opinem, digam o que acharam de nossa brincadeira.

Agora eu convido a quem quiser a escrever mais uma história com as mesmas personagens criadas pela Kaline! Vale tudo! Usem sua imaginação! Abusem dela. 


End file.
